Love Thy Neighbor
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chris Jericho is looking to start his life over from a new begining, so he and his expecting wife Jessica move, incidentally right next to his biggest fan. But when push comes to shove and an opportunity to go back to his old life presents itself, will he


Chris Jericho had grown tired of his Florida life style and wanted to go to another type of living. He didn't want to go to Canada, it was too cold, he didn't want to stay in Florida it was too hot, New York was crowded and though he liked the idea of the people, it was too small. He needed to find the perfect home in the perfect place, and that place would eventually turn out to be a southern California city outside of Los Angeles.  
  
"Chris honey, are you sure about the move?" Jessica, his wife, asked as she closed the hatch to their dark blue 2000 Ford Explorer.  
  
"Yea, I just wanna change, ya know?" He said as he loaded the last box onto the roof and tied it down.  
  
"But, I mean, we're going to be expecting a baby and...."  
  
"And I want to give him a change, a taste of something different. A taste of it all, of Florida, of Canada, of New York."  
  
"But Chris, where on Earth would we find a place like that?" Jessica got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"I had to think about it for a while, but it all was so easy it came down to one place." Chris got into the drivers seat. "Southern California."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, come on, it'll be great!" Chris put on his seat belt and turned to his wife who had a strange look. "Oh, you don't like it, do you?"  
  
"No, actually I do." She looked over at him. "I love the idea, I was just actually shocked that you were the one to bring it up."  
  
Chris smiled and turned on the car, "Don't worry about a think hon, I've got everything all planned out."  
  
The next day, after a plane ride and transfer of their possessions to a storage warehouse....  
  
"You sold it!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The relater crouched under the anger that is Chris Jericho.  
  
"How could you, I put a down payment on it!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we were offered a larger sum all together."  
  
"Whose this basterd, I'll kick his ass!"  
  
"Uhm, she just so happens to be the governor's wife."  
  
Chris paused for a moment in the same angered, clenched fist, position, ".....oh."  
  
Jessica stood up from the concrete steps outside the real estate office, "So how'd it go, you get the keys?"  
  
"No dice." Chris sat down and sighed. "Mrs. Govenator bought it."  
  
"Oh." Jessica slowly sat down next to her slumped husband.  
  
"I just wanted something perfect, something great."  
  
"We can always gamble on something else."  
  
"Like what? Do you know how much houses here in southern California are?"  
  
Jessica was quiet for a moment, she changed the subject, "So, where to now, a motel?"  
  
"No." Chris stood up. "We're not out of the race yet." He turned to his wife. "We're going house hunting."  
  
Hours passed, Chris and Jessica still found no place available where they were looking (which of course was in the rich people's area). Finally they stopped to get gas.  
  
Jessica looked out the rolled down window to speak to her husband outside filling the tank, "You know, we might just have to try someplace else?"  
  
"Lousy gas guzzling SUV." Chris kicked the back tire. "2.39 a gallon my ass!"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Hu?" He looked up.  
  
"Come on, I mean, would living in something other than first class be so bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chris." Jessica spoke in a strict voice. "What's the matter with you? You're not even in California a day and you're already acting like a premadona."  
  
Chris sighed as the tank clicked, filled, and he put away the nozzle, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that." He got into the car. "I wanted things to be perfect."  
  
"Nothing in this world is hon."  
  
"You are." Chris smirked and Jessica returned the cheap pop with a quick kiss.  
  
"Come on, what's the harm of moving into a normal sized house, what's wrong with living like we did back when we were kids? We weren't rich, we didn't have a mansion."  
  
"But I want the best for our unborn child."  
  
"Don't worry about him.... or her, we still have another five months."  
  
"I know, I know..." Chris turned on the car and drove off. They were on the freeway for about five minutes, but Chris couldn't handle the bottleneck traffic at the main interchange.  
  
"You know Chris." Jessica spoke up. "If we do live down here, you're gonna have to get used to the traffic."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be traveling. You'll have to stay here with the smog."  
  
"Oh how lovely." She looked over at her smirking husband. "Why don't we just drive around?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "Mm, waste money on gas, and things are expensive enough down here."  
  
"If you're worried about money, which you shouldn't be, then maybe we should go back and talk to the relater and find something else available, maybe in a different area?"  
  
"Yea, you're right. I mean, even though we have money, one month in a mansion here and we'd be broke."  
  
Jessica smiled, "Come on, they don't close till five, we've got time today."  
  
Chris drove them back to the real estate office so they could talk with the relater. She was still there to help them, "I'm afraid you're buying at the worst possible time."  
  
"How so?" Chris asked, Jessica sitting in a chair next to him opposite the woman's desk.  
  
"Houses are either out of your price range or taken. I'm afraid we won't be able to locate anything for about six months."  
  
"But we'll have a kid by then." Jessica put her hand over her still unchanged stomach.  
  
"Then we have only one other option left."  
  
"And what's that?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's in your price range, and we can keep most of your things in storage until something turns up, but you'll have to stay.... in an apartment."  
  
Chris and Jessica looked at each other, and before they knew it, the relater had taken them to the first block on her list.  
  
"Too run down." Jessica turned up her nose.  
  
The next block.  
  
"Bad neighborhood." Chris shook his head.  
  
The next one.  
  
"Ew, what is that smell?" Jessica rolled up the window and saw them by a construction plant.  
  
The next one.  
  
"This one's nice." Chris smiled.  
  
"Oh sorry." The relater checked her list. "No vacancy." They drove off.  
  
The next one.  
  
"Ok, this is the last one we'll be able to look at today, it's also the last one on the list." The relater looked up at them. "We could go out of...."  
  
"No, I want to stay in this area. Not to hot, not to cold, it's outside of LA, so the traffic..." Chris wandered off as he looked at the neighborhood.  
  
"You know something, for temporary living, this isn't so bad." Jessica looked over at him. "It might just work."  
  
"Alright." Chris smiled at the relater. "We'll take it."  
  
"Good." She began to write things down. "We can get your things here tomorrow, but for now you can stay here after talking with the land lord."  
  
"That's fine." Chris nodded and took her clipboard to fill out some things.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow, hope you enjoy your stay here." The relater left.  
  
Chris and Jessica looked up at the building. Chris smiled at Jessica, "Well hon, this is it." They went to the main office and spoke to the landlord.  
  
"Yea you're free to stay here, you have a good credit record, are nice people, I think you'll get along great in the community we have here." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Chris smiled as he took the keys.  
  
They went to their unit, it was well kept and nice looking. Jessica looked around, "Looks like we lucked out, I like it."  
  
"Yea, so let's try it here and see how it goes." Chris set down the boxes he was carrying.  
  
They got the bed out from the roof of their SUV and set up what they'd brought in the house, by the time they finished it was night, so they went to sleep. The next morning the movers from the company helped get most of the essential stuff into the apartment, only the things that they would need. Chris and Jessica smiled, it was mid-afternoon on Friday and they were all done. They were walking outside to get a look at the neighborhood.  
  
"I'm glad Vince let you have this time off." Jessica was saying.  
  
"Yea, this is pretty nice." Chris smiled. "I mean, this is a big town, nowhere near like LA or New York, but it's got a good atmosphere and everything, ya know?"  
  
"Yea." Jessica looked around as a city bus pulled up and let out a bunch of high school and middle school and college students at a stop. Most of them went to a nearby park and some others went home, one group stayed to talk for a moment. "I think if we do stay here in the end, our child would enjoy it." Chris and Jessica watched the kids and for a moment saw the future of their unknown child.  
  
"Ok, yea." Finally the group disbanded and they each went their own way.  
  
"We should go back inside." Jessica suggested.  
  
"Alright." They began to walk, some of the kids going in the same direction, one into the same building that they lived in.  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" The guy she was talking to called as he turned the corner.  
  
"Later!" She turned to wave then went inside.  
  
Chris froze for a moment, Jessica looked up at him, "What, what is it?"  
  
"Aw great, this is perfect." He sighed.  
  
"What, what is it?" Jessica asked again but Chris just smirked to himself.  
  
"I caught a glimpse of that teenagers shirt. Guess we live next to a WWE fan." 


End file.
